


存在性

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, de-aged Bones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 你在我身边睡着了，世上还有更大的奇迹吗？
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	存在性

在命运降临的那趟旅途的前夜，我记得，你照常焦虑地在脑海中核对物资清单，尽管我们约定过不把工作带到床上来。我这样抗议了，你用一种遥远的视线看着我，好像你已经离开了这里，已经去到“包裹在灾难和死亡之中”的宇宙深处。很久以前，曾有人控诉我用这样的眼神看她，现在我知道那是什么滋味了。我不能怪你，我亲爱的，但是，我也不能不怪你。

你道歉了，用你的方式，用你的爱和吻和热情，于是我假装原谅了你。我有没有告诉过你，我喜欢和你做爱？我喜欢你沉浸于快感中的样子——我带给你的快感。当你为我双眸失神的时候，我可以假装你是只属于我的。你啊，尽管你清醒时滔滔不绝，在高潮的时候你却总是沉默着，紧咬下唇，好像为你的声音羞耻一样。与你相反的是，我在床上说过多少蠢话啊，亲爱的。你有听到过吗？你有当真过吗？你有在心里悄悄回应我吗？

你有怨恨过我吗？当你意识到你的年龄正在倒退的时候？像我怨恨自己一样？

我后悔每一句“我想早点遇见你”。如果我没有那么说过的话，你也未必不会遭此横祸——或者，用他们的话说，获得第二次机会。但是，人类的感情从来不是理性的。

是的，即使我们努力尝试……

我对你的爱也是非理性的。

你曾经问过我，在耳鬓厮磨的间隙，在你的五官的地貌中，浮现起一种轻微的茫然，仿佛你不知道身在何处。你问我，用那种随意的口吻，轻轻地：你喜欢我什么呢？你说，爱情是一种奢侈品。这个世界上有几十亿人，我们两个的相遇是完全的偶然事件。如果不是在此时，如果不是在此地，如果未曾相遇，你会把你的精力放在别的什么人身上吧？是的，我知道，在你的天性中有照顾他人的本能，是这种本能在最初吸引了我。既然能够吸引我，当然也能吸引其他什么人。在几十亿人和非人中，能打动你的想必不在少数。我并不是在责备你，只是陈述事实。

你喜欢我什么呢？

是我们相处的经历给了你误解吧——你似乎总以为我对你的感情是出于某种错位的感激。我不想向你解释。我不知道怎么向你解释。所有那些水到渠成呀，按部就班呀，我并不是没有经历过。我比你多活了二十几年，亲爱的，再加上职业使然，我见过的人比你收治的病人要多得多。我可以肯定地说，我爱过很多人。如果那也算爱的话。和对你的非理性的感情相比，那些彬彬有礼的你来我往，实在是很像逢场作戏。也许这就是它们没有持久的原因吧。

但是你。我说不出来具体喜欢你哪一点。你问我的时候，我说，我喜欢你每一点。你哼了一声，只把这当成普通的甜言蜜语了吧？但是，那是真的。你一定会找到什么专业术语来形容这种现象，但听着，我喜欢你每一点。我喜欢你永远紧锁的眉头。我喜欢你嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨病人、同事、上级。我喜欢你走路的时候略微佝偻的背。我喜欢你。我爱你。我并不是先爱上你的某一处、然后顺带爱上别的一切；只是我看到了你，无一处不使我心仪，于是我意识到，是你。

我有对你说过吗？没有吧。我害怕你不会相信。我害怕对你的剖白太过突兀。我害怕我的举动会损毁使你留下来的那个我的形象，所以我沉默着，装出一副轻松自如的样子。

那天晚上，我拥抱着你，或者是你拥抱着我，或者是我们互相拥抱着。你没有睡着。一向如此，登舰前夜，你总是被种种无端的焦虑紧紧攥住，难以入眠。我听见你的呼吸，夹杂着无奈的叹气。咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。你的心跳是燥热的夜里下的大雨。

马上要到秋天了，你说。

你的腿抽动了一下，你翻过身来。你的睫毛颤动着，额头上覆盖了一层不同于情动时的、更加细密的汗珠。

你不热吗？你说。

我们当然可以把温度调低，人工制造一个适合拥抱的气候。但是你很讨厌这样。你觉得这样和在星舰上没有什么区别。既然回到地球了，那就应该呼吸这里的空气，最大限度地利用地面假期。于是我们在最高气温能达到一百二十华氏度的加州夏季里敞着窗，为了应对过于热情的虫蝇，你支起从家乡邮购来的古老的纱帐。有一次，我在外交任务中看到了一柄羽扇，立刻将它买了下来，作为礼物送给你，果然逗得你大笑（以你特有的皱着眉的方式，当然）。它就在我们的衣柜底层坐着，我把它翻出来，给你打扇。

你是不是还要给我讲个睡前故事？你说。

你想听什么呀，莱尼？我说。

你踢了我一脚；我哈哈大笑。纱帐一下一下地鼓动着，仿佛获得了生命，在这夏夜里有气无力地喘息。你安静下来，慢慢地重新靠回我身上。羽扇、纱帐、你和我，我们仿佛变成了一个整体，共享着同一条生命，同一道呼吸。那个把你和我隔开的巨大的现实则被驱逐在外。

你开始说话了，你的声音融进了黏稠的夜色里，像蜂蜜一样缓慢。你说起你避暑的乡下老屋，你骑着马跑过每一寸土地。那匹马在一个燥热的夏夜分娩，你陪在她身边，看着你的小马驹出生。它的长鼻子伸进我们的帐里，从撩起的纱帐的缝隙中，钻进来一个十五六岁的你。它的鬃毛上和他的头发上闪烁着一样的黑缎子般的光芒，他们的明亮柔软的眼睛一样的熠熠生辉。他的皮肤还没有被加利福尼亚的海风洗成诱人的棕色，他的肩颈的弯折因为缺乏肌肉的修饰显得格外突兀。他和它屈膝跪下，环绕在你身边，佐治亚的热风吹进我无尽的梦里。

真想早点遇见你啊……

他抬起头来，看向我。在他的晨星一样的眼睛彻底转过来的前一刻，他悄无声息地消散了。

你睡着了。

我继续扇着风。马啊，年轻的你啊，佐治亚啊，这些东西在你沉睡时微微分开的双唇前像雪水一样融去。你被汗水打湿的额发不甘不愿地鼓动着，长眉松动了，低低地垂着。你在我身边睡着了，世上还有更大的奇迹吗？

我看着你，注视着你，用我记忆中的你的映像来填补你。看着看着，我忽然害怕起来：睡着时的你是那么宁静，那么年轻。惯常打满发胶而显得僵硬的鬈发松弛下来，肆无忌惮地透露它们——你——本来的光泽。是的，你眼尾嘴角的笑纹已经固定了，你眉间那一竖更是仿佛从创世纪就在那里。你已经进入人生的第四个十年，有些人会说，你已经不再年轻了。但对于我，你却是——永远是一个年轻人。

当你醒着的时候，你强大的性格使我不能把你看成下属或晚辈，不像我对柯克、甚或对斯波克时那样，常常升起一种责任心，即我必须保护、引导联邦的未来。当然他们并不需要横空出世的一个父亲，我也无意对他们的人生指手画脚。只不过因为我先于他们出生、先于他们入伍，我们先后不一地进入同一条轨道；在他们身上，我多少看到年轻的我的影子，我想他们有时候也会暗自忖度是否我是他们必然的宿命。

可是你是完全不一样的。不，站在我面前的你从一开始就是和我平等的存在——甚至有的时候，我会允许自己被你骂得狗血淋头呢。即使在我们刚刚认识、但还没有真正熟识起来时候，那时候你还穿着学员红，哪怕是那个时候，我也不能把你看作学生。制服和肩章只是外界强加的标签，真正决定我们是谁的只有我们自己。在星舰学院里来去匆匆的学员们自以为是联邦的未来，其实他们并不知道那个未来是怎么样的。但是你，你的脸庞上清楚地写着你对目的地的熟知。你和你身边的学员——甚至那时总是在你身边的柯克——本质的不同在于，你已经建立过你的生活了。你知道等待着你的是什么。是的，从一开始，站在我面前的就是一个熟成的人。我们是在各自的轨迹上完善了自己，才遇见彼此的。

因此，在你醒着的时候，我从来没有感到过二十年的时光横亘在我们之间。是别的什么东西在那里。

但是当你睡着的时候，我亲爱的，我看着你，我意识到，你和那个四肢纤细、眼神清澈的孩子并没有太多不同。我看着你……突然之间，那些时间汹涌地劈了下来。我感到害怕……你为何能在我身边安睡呢？难道你不知道我可以轻而易举地伤害你吗？你长长的脖颈向我展露着，而那只是你的无数弱点中的一个。你因为放松而显得格外年轻的面孔在我胸中激荡起一股近乎暴虐的恐怖。我有那么多可以伤害你的方式——真是奇怪，当我去细想的时候，我情知我对你毫无助益，唯有在伤害这一事上颇能施展拳脚。我可以把你调回地面，我可以把你圈禁在我身边。我可以做得更好：我可以让你心甘情愿地留下来。最初把你带到我身边的不就是我的伤病吗？如果我表现出对你的依赖，你是会留下来的，即使不是出于对我这个人的爱。这一点我很有信心。

为什么你不害怕呢？

有那么一会儿，我想把你摇醒，如此质问你，命令你对我竖起防备。那一瞬间很快过去了，我继续摇着扇子，突然之间想不起来我为什么如此害怕。不错，我是可以做这些荒谬的事情，但是你并不是孤立无援的呀。你有你的舰长，你的朋友。你的同事对你敬佩有加，而你的舰员则爱戴你，深知把自己交付在你手中再安全不过。我不能把你从你的世界中夺走，不论我多么想要那么做。你在我身边是安全的。是的，你是安全的。我是安全的。

你翻了个身；我看不见你的脸孔了。夏天的夜晚何其短暂，一眨眼的工夫，早晨就到来了。

那个惊心动魄的晚上没有立刻在我的心里触发任何警铃。我送你去穿梭机停泊的码头，远远地看着你走进你的舰员之中。在这里甚至看不见企业号。我从穿梭机的舷窗里看到你心事重重的脸，你对我点了点头，忽然笑了起来。我知道你想起了什么。你想起在很多年前的河滨镇，你站在去往星院的穿梭机下犹豫不决。时辰尚早，停机坪里没有什么学员。我从驾驶舱的舷窗里看到你，对你点了点头。被不认识的人抓包，你明显地不好意思起来，几步跳上台阶。我来不及提醒你，也没有听见你的痛呼（如果有的话，更可能是一连串的咒骂）；但是我猜测那对我来说都显得太低的舱门一定给了你一记迎头痛击。我想着这种可能笑了起来。驾驶员是一个年轻的飞行员，她好奇地偷偷从眼角看我，最终也没有问我为什么笑。

你对我露出的笑容使你的脸孔明亮起来，虽然只有短短一瞬。大概是因为有人问你为什么笑吧，你从舷窗边离开，没有再回来。旅途中你是不肯坐在窗边的，明知道如此，我还是站在原地等待穿梭机起飞。我知道，终有一次会是最后一次，而我希望最后一次不会留下遗憾——虽然总是会有遗憾。

你呢？你有没有遗憾那时没有坐在窗边？看着我？

柯克解释过你的情况。据说这是你拯救了一颗星球后得到的报答：第二次机会。你的身体逆向生长，记忆也随之被擦除。如果你后悔了的话，那也是最早消失的记忆之一吧。如果你爱过我的话，那份爱也是最早被擦除的情感吧。我想早点遇到你，听到这个消息的时候我是这么想的。但这难道能改变什么吗？

我不会说我失去了你。失去这个词似乎暗示我曾经拥有你。是你失去了自己。我机械地处理柯克提交的完整报告，附件里医疗翼的报告还有你的名字。我抚摸了那字体单调的签名，仿佛是在抚摸尸体冰冷的脸。我可以想象你焦急地泡在实验室里，趁着那未知的力量还没有夺走你全部的医学训练，在科学发现的兴奋和失去自我的恐慌之中徘徊。我想象你在某个时刻突然惊醒，疑惑自己为什么在这里。我想象你呼唤着你的马儿的名字，等来的却是一个脸色发绿的瓦肯人。

我想象你。

我想象我对于你的想象伴随我仅存的每一次呼吸。呼——你的样子黯淡了。吸——复又清晰起来。呼——吸——

应该举行一场葬礼，我想。

不，应该还有补救的机会……

我批准了遣送你回地球的申请。自然不能让一个半大孩子留在星舰上，继续进行五年任务。和处理别的伤病员没有什么两样：你将会被转交给星联医疗中心，联邦最好的医生和科学家会解决这个问题。会吗？你难道不就是我们最好的医生吗？

在那个晚上，或者此后某个晚上，我迷迷糊糊地感到有什么在舔我的头发。是一只猫吧，我想。我挥了挥手想驱走它，但它执着地烦扰着我。后来，我忽然明白了，这是那匹马。我睁开眼睛，看见它长舌一卷，把我的头皮撕扯下来，用它发黄的牙齿咀嚼着我的头发。它的脸发红，发紫，刺青纹路扭曲成一个狞笑……我动弹不得，连闭上眼睛都做不到。突然，一切都中止在刺目的白光中。……我这是死了吗？我在天堂吗？至少，那种痛苦已经结束了……

然后，我看见了一张脸。波光粼粼的鬈发，生机勃勃的绿眸。它的嘴唇动了动，拧成一个勉强的笑容。在我习惯了强光的视线中，它的脸庞上没有一丝苦恼的痕迹。它向我俯下来——俯下来——厚重的额发底下——

我惊魂未定地跳了起来。

那是他。那是他！那是十五岁的你，天真烂漫，未经世事，从你的回忆中走到了我的梦里，然后从我的梦里走到现实里。因为我这样祈愿了。因为我！他要来了——这是他在预告——他从潘多拉的魔盒里来了，他不会再回去。

我无比确信，他不会再回去了；你不会回来了。恐慌的余波在我身体里回荡着，我匆匆忙忙地翻找你留下的威士忌。在我们共同的酒柜中，你收藏的波本缺了两瓶，我都不知道你什么时候偷偷带走的。我看着那两个空位笑了起来，取出我们一起挑选的手工烧制的玻璃酒樽。瓶口磕碰在杯沿上发出叮叮当当的响声，我才意识到我在发抖。穿堂风吹过裸露的脚踝，激起一阵刺痛的幽灵。马上要到秋天了，你说。

我把酒樽举向虚空。

药橱里的止痛药、酒柜里的威士忌、枕头下的相位枪。

据说原始的威士忌在制作工序中会用到泥煤，一种不可再生资源。现在我们所畅饮的冠以威士忌之名的酒液，和三战以前的口味、甚至和上个世纪的口味都相差甚远。如果我把今天的威士忌端给上个世纪的人品尝的话，想必会得到一个厌恶的神情吧。然而那仍然是冠以威士忌之名的酒。

他——冠以你的名字的那个孩子，用你的脸，你的身体，你的衣服，手足无措地站在穿梭机场中，和同样手足无措的切科夫像一对兄弟。你的母亲毫无芥蒂地接受了他，拥抱他，安抚他，因为十五岁的你也是她的儿子。他还没有长到你这么高，他的四肢紧紧缠着母亲，脸孔却羞窘地别开。他的视线对上了我，然后滑开去。十五岁的你——十五岁的他——不是我的任何人。

如果他知道二十年后——天啊，那是比他活过的年纪还要漫长的时光——他会选择一个甚至要更老的伴侣，那么他还会热切地想要长大吗？在你语焉不详的回忆中，年轻的你总是因为年纪太小被轻视。你的早慧是一项祝福，却也剥夺了你在同龄人中获得快乐的权利。你步履匆匆地冲向学位、冲向婚姻、一头扎进这个并不因为你年轻就对你温和的世界。我遇见你的时候，你才二十八岁，说话的口吻却好像八十二。饱经世故的疲惫神态和压抑不住的年轻人的活力构成了一种极富吸引力的冲突。那固然是我乐于欣赏的一种矛盾，但它也使你在撕扯中难于得到纯粹的快乐。

现在，你有了第二次机会。

他的视线重新滑了过来，这一次在我身上停留了片刻。我试图转开视线，但却难以做到。在他的那张光滑、天真的脸孔上，我贪婪地寻找你的遗骸，或者说，你的萌芽。他静静地望着我，迷惑，当然是迷惑，逐渐浮现上来。他推开了母亲，迟疑地转向我。

“你的手为什么在发抖？”他对我说。

他刻意压低了的声音听起来格外可笑、可爱。我将手背在身后，掐住手腕，定了定神。“旧伤。”

我看得出来他并不信服，但他还不知道——他还没有学会——你后来能够当面戳穿我的敷衍然后强迫我去——他说，“你是谁？”他一边说一边难以克制地用余光观察你的母亲——是啊，当然他会这么想……我和她看起来更登对，不是吗？无论是年龄还是性别……忽然之间，我微笑起来。她欲言又止，将目光投向我；我伸出手。“你的病人。”

我看到他和她同时松了一口气。他们确实是母子，对吧？他知道他的父亲已经逝世了吗？就算知道，大约也无法像亲自经历的你一样，受到同等程度的撼动吧。在他的年轻的、刚刚开始的、受到一整个星球的（不受欢迎的）祝福的生命中，一切都还是阳光灿烂。他在夏夜里偷偷溜走，摇醒他的小马驹——那是他唯一的朋友，但这不影响他们的友谊的真挚——他，他们。从我的梦里逃逸的梦魇。在梦里我不曾看到过那双眼睛，因为过去的我无法想象你失去了你的定义的眼睛是什么样子，而现在我看到了。他的眼睛是确确实实的。他是确确实实的。

他握住我的手摇了摇，问我是什么伤病、是怎么治疗，问我他的未来——我的过去——这消失的时间中的你的模样。我该怎么回答呢？我该怎么向他叙述，却不流露对你的怀念？我只能尽量短、尽量平静地描述你，一面向切科夫示意。切科夫提起你的行李——后来我发现那两瓶酒并不在里面——用胳膊肘撞了撞他。他惊叫了一声，笑着向我道歉，然后回身和切科夫打闹……啊，这是你吗？你曾经有过这样毫无阴影的笑容吗？越是看着他，我越是感到困惑。我们离开穿梭机场，向星联医疗总部走去。不知道什么时候，他走到我身边来，两只手插在你的皮夹克的口袋里。这是你最喜欢的外套，看来他也一样。如果我不留神的话，我几乎会以为走在我身边的是你。但是你穿着正好，他裹在里面却几乎被淹没；那件衣服随他的脚步晃晃荡荡，滑稽极了。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字，”他忽然说。“你早就知道我的名字了，不是吗？这不公平。”

我没有转过头去，但我还是看得见，看得见他不大高兴的神情，看得见他的没有打发胶的蓬乱的头发，看得见他的眼睛。

“克里斯托弗·派克上将。”

_那不属于你的_

“上将？你叫上将？”他皱皱鼻子，不以为然的神色昭示他是在故意装傻，“这算什么名字？”

_不曾被伤害过的_

“上将是军衔，孩子。”

_灼透我的思维的_

“克里斯听起来更好些，我可以叫你克里斯吗？”

_那样明亮的眼睛。_

“当然，莱纳德。”

**_他为什么不害怕呢？_ **


End file.
